a Painful Destiny
by Lost Swordsman
Summary: pairings: Hashi/FEMALE Mada mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersatu, apakah mereka bisa melawan takdir tersebut ? Hashirama harus menikah dengan orang lain untuk desa sedangkan Madara juga harus menikah dengan orang lain namun untuk kehormatan dirinya dan juga keluarga Uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hei minna-san! *lambai2 semangat* saya author baru _grees_ fandom ini. Jujur saja saya gak ngikutin seri anime naruto begitu lengkap, masalah hashirama dan madara saja sebenarnya saya dengar dari teman (lihat tapi menclong2) jadi maaf kalau ada yang beda dari orisinilnya

Basic storynya saya dapat dari Akira1008-san

Aah...hampir lupa...

 **WARNING: CROSS GENDER, sedikit Typo, gaje, ketidak cocokkan setting dengan animenya dan OOC**

Pairing : Hashimara/ F **EMALE** Madara.

OXO

 _Tanpa sadar aku melakukannya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hanya karena ia memintaku_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku melakukannya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bukannya seharusnya ada cara_

 _Yang lebih baik ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"...kau tak perlu menyesalinya. Bukannya aku yang menggodamu ?"

Seorang wanita meletakkan segelas teh di atas meja kayu, di depan seorang pria berambut panjang yang terlihat depresi memandangi kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja tersebut

"hei!, lihat aku" nada wanita itu menajam setelah diabaikan oleh _sahabatnya._ Ya, seharusnya mereka adalah sahabat, teman masa kecil, tapi semenjak malam itu hubungan mereka berubah menjadi rumit.

Malam itu, Madara, wanita cantik yang sekarang berada di sampingnya itu _mengajaknya_ melakukan itu. Meski hanya kekalutan sementara karena kesedihan yang mendalam karena Izuna mati,Hashirama menerimanya, ia tak bisa menahan hasratnya sebagai laki-laki untuk menolak wanita yang selama ini selalu di cintainya.

Malam yang dingin waktu itu menjadi kenangan yang manis namun menyakitkan,seolah mereka mamadu kasih di sebuah gua yang di luar sana sedang badai salju. Tak seharusnya mereka bersama, mereka memang tak ditakdirkan bersama namun karena kekalutan mereka melakukannya

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan semuanya sekarang menjadi rumit

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah ada sebulan semenjak malam itu, dan sekarang Madara hamil muda. Sebagai laki-laki sudah kewajiban Hashirama untuk menikahinya dan menjadi ayah untuk anak dalam kandungan tersebut.

Dia senang hati akan melakukannya, dia mencintai Madara, dia mencintai bayi itu juga. Tapi sekali lagi, ini bukan takdir mereka .

Sebagai calon pemimpin klan Senju yang terhormat dan yang terkuat. Yang di masa depannya nanti akan diharapkan memimpin sebuah desa impian, Konoha. Ia harus menikahi seorang wanita dan wanita tersebut bukanlah Uchiha Madara yang dicintainya ini, melainkan Uzumaki Mito

Dengan bergabungnya Senju dan Uzumaki akan membuat penopang desa semakin kuat. Dari awal ini sudah di rencanakan oleh para tetua untuk keberhasilan membangun desa, itu keberhasilan mereka tapi bukan keberhasilan seorang Hashirama Senju yang ingin menggapai cita-citanya untuk membagun sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia bersama wanita yang ia cintai

"Hashirama!" panggil Madara masih dengan suara menusuk "ini kesalahanku, kau tak perlu memikirkannya aku tahu selama ini Senju dan Uchiha saling bentrok untuk menjadi yang terkuat ,tapi sekarang hanya pikirkan untuk membangun desa! Bahkan Uchiha juga ingin mengurangi korban penduduk sipil. Kita harus membangun desa yang damai"

"Madara" akhirnya Hashirama mendongak ke atas menatap wajah cantik Madara yang mencemaskannya "asal kau tahu. Malam itu, aku tak menyesalinya " sambungnya r seraya tersenyum lembut "yang kupikirkan sekarang bukan bagaimana menutupi hal tabu ini. Aku memikirkan bagaimana caraku mendapatkanmu. Aku mencintaimu" tuturnya tegas namun masih lembut

Wajah Madara memerah mendengarnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar pengakuan Hashirama, aneh memang, mereka yang bersahabat dari kecil sampai sedewasa ini tak mengerti perasaan satu sama lain

"a...aku juga" balas Madara sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin memerah di balik rambut hitam bergelombangnya "kau pikir kenapa aku melakukannya denganmu jika aku tidak punya...perasaan..seperti ini..."

Hashirama tersenyum senang mendengar balasan tersebut, ia segera berdiri dan memeluk wanita yang dicintainya itu "takdir memang kejam, tapi...apa yang akan kau lakukan Madara ?"

"...tidak tahu, tapi...kita tidak punya pilihan bukan?" Madara membalas pelukan erat tersebut "aku senang kau menghadiahiku anakini sebelum kau akan menikah dengan Mito"

"aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, meski ribuan orang akan menghinaku, mencaci makiku, membenciku, atau bahkan jika Konoha tidak akan menjadi desa impian"

"jangan berkata begitu...itu tanggung jawabmu kau tak akan bisa kabur darinya dan lebih baik tidak "

OXO

Uzumaki Mito. Wanita yang tak kalah cantik dari Madara. Berbeda dengan Madara yang terlihat lembut, ia terlihat tegas dan juga elegan. Rambutnya berwarna merah dan lurus, selalu di ikat menjadi dua dan dibuat bola di masing-masingnya

Seharusnya wanita secantik itu mendapatkan cinta yang sesunguhnya dari seorang pria, bukan dari Hashirama, pria yang akan mencintainya secara terpaksa. Sambil menggandeng Hashirama ia tak tahu kalau tunangannya itu telah menghamili wanita lain

"minggu depan...minggu depan kalian akan menjadi suami-istri yang paling berkuasa di Konoha"

Benar saja, Hashirama sudah terlantik menjadi Hokage pertama dan sekarang telah dipahatkan wajahnya ke tebing gunung di balik kantor desa

Meski di sampingnya berdiri Mito, meski saat ini para pak tua dan bu tua berbicara tanpa henti di depannya. Tak satu katapun ia memasukkannya dalam pikirannnya, pikirannya di penuhi oleh Madara. Wanita cantik berambut panjang sepundak yang memiliki kebiasaan memutar rambut hitam bergelombangnya itu dengan jari saat ia berpikir atau gelisah. Bibir mungil merah mudanya itu selalu tersenyum padanya atau mungkin cemberut saat Hashirama melakukan sesuatu yang tak di senanginya. Saat sakura berguguran ia akan mendongak ke atas sambil berputar menikmati pemandangan pink dan biru langit di atasnya. Kulitnya seputih salju dan lembut selembut sutera Hashirama masih ingat sensasinya saat menyentuhnya malam itu

Menikahi orang selain Madara sungguh menyakitinya, dan suatu saat nanti mungkin akan menyakiti Mito, karena ia tak akan bisa memberikan cintanya pada wanita berambut merah tersebut

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak hanya Hashirama yang harus menikahi orang tak dicintainya. Kehamilan Madara di ketahui oleh keluarganya, seperti biasa Uchiha yang elit tak ingin nama baiknya tercemar meraka segera menjodohkan Madara dengan Hikaku

Hikaku baik dan lembut padanya. Berbeda dengan Hashirama yang ingin melawan takdirnya, Madara justru akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka dan mensyukurinya, ia bersyukur ia telah di jodohkan dengan Hikaku

" sakit..tidak seharusnya pak tua itu memukulmu sekeras itu bukan?" Hikaku menempelkan sapu tangan basah pada pipi kiri Madara yang memerah "dia menamparmu kuat sekali "

"aku pantas mendapatkannya..." Madara tak banyak bergerak, membiarkan tunangannya mengompres pipinya "ia pasti marah sekali...sampai sekarang...aku memalukkan bukan? Seharusnya kau juga menamparku, aku membuatmu harus menikahi wanita ak jelas sepertiku"

"maaf" lanjutnya dengan suara lirih dan lemah

"ayah bayi itu Hashirama bukan?" Hikaku tersenyum tipis "kau bukan wanita tak jelas, buktinya aku tahu siapa ayah bayi yang dalam perutmu itu. Dan..aku tak keberatan menerimamu apa adanya "

"aku senang kau jujur..dan aku tak akan pernah menganggapmu hina, Madara"

Begitulah. Hikaku sangat baik padanya, Madara tak punya alasan untuk menolak pertunangan mereka, ia bukan perempuan yang percaya dengan adanya dongeng yang berakhir dengan indah. Ayolah, di dunia ini tak ada yang seberuntung Bella (Beauty adn the Beast) atau Ariel (Mermaid)

Kedua heroine itu hampir saja tak mendapatkan cinta sejati mereka namun dengan usaha keras mereka memang jika tak berusaha melawan rintangan di depan kita tapi ia hanya berusaha menghadapi kenyataan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXO

"selamat..."

Rasanya jantungnya akan meledak saja, rasanya dadanya sakit sekali. Orang pertama yang mendekatinya dan menyelamatinya adalah Uchiha Madara

"semoga kalian berbahagia" sambung Madara sambil tersenyum tipis pada Hashirama yang memucat

"terima kasih" balas Mito tersenyum ramah di sisi Hashirama "kedengar kalian juga akan menikah minggu depan"

Madara hanya tetap tersenyum tak menjawab pertanyaan wanita berambut merah itu, sebagai gantinya Hikaku menjawabnya "iya, begitulah" ia tersipe sambil mengusap belakang lehernya

Tak ada yang tahu selain Uchiha dan Hashirama jika Madara sedang hamil, jadi pernikahan mereka di depan publik adalah normal

"maaf, bisa kau ikut denganku sebentar Hikaku ?" tampaknya Hashirama tak tahan lagi "aku ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu"

"..." senyum Hikaku menghilang dan digantikkan pandangan mata yang tajam, setajam pisau. Bukan berarti ia tak menyukai ajakan Hashirama tapi ia sedang membalas tatapan Hashirama yang tajam dan juga dingin padanya. Beberapa detik mereka saling menatap seperti itu sampai akhirnya si Hikaku tersenyum tipis sambil mengangguk "baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Kira-kira apa yang ingin dibicarakannya ?_

Mata Madara mengikuti mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu lalu tersenyum pada Mito yang masih di depannya "bukannya tidak baik meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini?" ia membelai pipinya sendiri dengan elegan "kebiasaan buruknya tak pernah hilang untuk tidak mengerti perasaan wanita"

"hmm...begitulah dia, terlihat sangat dingin" Mito mengangguk kecil "selama aku berjalan-jalan dengannya ...dia selalu berjalan cepat"

"...dia...membiarkanmu di belakang ?" wajahnya menunjukkan wajah kebinggungan, jujur saja Hashirama itu tipe pria yang lembut tak mungkin membiarkan pasangannya berada di belakang "kenapa tidak kau mengomelinya ?"

"hahaha...wajahmu seperti mengatakan kalau kau tak pernah melihat Hashirama seperti itu. Meski kau baru saja mengoloknya kalau dia tidak mengerti perasaan wanita "

"ya, dia tidak mengerti perasaan wanita. Tapi...dia baik"

"aku tahu itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dia baik. Aku tahu itu_

 _Kuharap dia tidak akan mencampakkan Mito atau membuat Hikaku mencampakkanku_

 _Bodoh. Aku lupa bagaimana dia sellau keras kepala dan pantang menyerah_

 _Mungkin dari dulu aku menjauhi tipe sepertinya_

Mito, selain cantik juga sebenarnya menyenangkan. Ia bisa berdiri dengan si rambut merah itu selama berjam-jam, mengobrol dengannya. tak enak hati untuk iri pada wanita sebaik Mito

Selama perjalanan pulang Madara masih saja bisa membicarakan topik yang di bicarakannya dengan Mito tadi, meski Hikaku tak terlalu meresponnya. Sungguh tak biasanya Hikaku mengabaikannya seperti ini

"Hashirama mengatakan sesuatu ?" tanyanya agak tajam karena bosan diabaikan

"tidak...dia tidak mengatakan hal yang khusus" jawab Hikaku masih menghadap depan, tak melirik Madara sedikitpun

"..." wanita yang diabaikan dari tadi merasa geram dan kesal. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menarik lengan Hakama Hikaku "tunggu, dia mengatakan sesuatu bukan?" nadanya semakin mendalam, memaksa pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu untuk menoleh padanya "katakan padaku !" mintanya memerintah "agar aku bisa menamparnya saat aku bertemu dengannya...jika dia mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh. Tentangku ataupun tentangmu"

Hikaku menelan ludahnya sendiri saat bertatap mata dengan Madara. Saat pujaan hatinya seperti ini membuatnya gagap dan canggung "mm...sungguh tidak ada " ia mengulangi jawabannya sambil tersenyum tipis. Siapapun juga akan tahu kalau ia berbohong ada sinar tidak kejujuran yang menyala dari matanya

Madara mendengus penuh kekesalan "baiklah" ia membuang mukanya dan kembali berjalan mendahului tunangannya. Ingin rasanya Hikaku berlari megejar dan memeluk wanita yang sedang merajuk itu, karena saat Madara seperti ini terlihat manis menurutnya

 _Aku tahu...kalau dia sebenarnya masih belum menyerah untuk melawan takdirnya_

 _Mengejarku ? ooh ayolah untuk apa mengejar wanita sepertiku ? Mito juga wanita yang baik. Apa masalahnya ?_

Pikirnya, hanya itu yang bisa dipikirkannya saat mendapati Hikaku yang seperti ini. Mungkin, mereka berdua sedang membicarakan dirinya

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

OXO

"...LEPASKAN AKU!" Madara menarik paksa tangannya dari cengkraman Hashirama "APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?" saat tangannya terbebas dari cengkraman pria yang tidak kalah kesal darinya itu, ia mengosok pergelangan tangannya yang nyeri "APA KAU SUDAH GILA?"

"lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Daripada Madara Hashirama terlihat lemah dan putus asa. Ia menunduk membiarkan Madara membentaknya, dia tahu kalau ini bodoh dan gila, dia yang sekarang adalah suami orang menarik tunangan orang lain seperti ini

Besok lusa giliran Madara yang akan menikah dan setelahnya ia akan menjadi istri orang. Dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam sampai ke luarnya, tentu ia tak akan pernah menginginkannya

Tampaknya pujaan hatinya itu sudah muak sekali dengan kelakuannya dan akhirnya— "...ini bukan urusanmu"— membalas ketus Madara tajam sekali "aku tahu hubungan kita begitu mendalam tapi...kau pikir aku tak membencinya ?" ia memegang erat kerah kimononya "kau pikir, kau pikir, aku tak sedih ? oke kau adalah ayah dari anak ini. Tapi kita tak bisa bersama meski saat inipun kita mati bersama! Kau suami Uzumaki Mito sekarang dan aku! Tunangan Uchiha Hikaku dan besok lusa adalah pernikahan kami!" ia menghela nafas untuk mengambil jeda "lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang dengan menarikku masuk ke dalam hutan seperti ini? Membawaku lari bersamamu ?"

Ooh Kami-sama ini benar-benar pertengkaran batin bagi mereka berdua, teruatama untuk Hashirama. Tampak Hashirama semakin merunduk dan termenung setelah mendengar semua ungkapan hati Madara. Dia tahu kalau wanita lembut di depannya ini sedang marah , bukan ,bahkan murka sekarang, tentu bukan untuk dirinya kemurkaan tersebut melainkan masih takdir mereka

"geez...sudahlah" Madara menghela nafas dan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi Hashirama "jika di kehidupan kita kali ini kita tidak berjodoh, kita bisa menunggu kehidupan yang lain" tangan putihnya yang halus itu meluncur dari pipi lalu ke dagu, mengangkat pelan kepala Hashirama "Hikaku pria yang baik, terdengar kejam memang kalau dia pantas menggantikanmu. Tapi...ya, aku bersyukur jika dia yang akan menjadi suamiku" ungkapnya seraya tersenyum lembut dan itu adalah yang paling lembut yang pernah dilihat Hashirama "jadi...kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Kau tahu, aku adalah wanita yang kuat"

*greeb!*

Tanpa berkata apapun Hashirama memeluk Madara seerat mungkin, tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya. Aah dia yang sekarang adalah Hokage dan dia adalah lakilaki benar-benar kalah telak dengan wanita dalam pelukannya ini. Memang, pria tak akan pernah tahu kalau sebenarnya wanita lebih tegar dan kukuh dari pada pria

"bersyukurlah kau membawaku ke dalam hutan. Tak akan ada yang melihat ini" gumam Madara, juga membalas pelukan Hashirama "aku tak akan meminta permintaan yang egois padamu...tapi untuk sekali saja aku ingin memintanya" ia menutup matanya dan mendongak "bisa kau menciumku seperti malam itu ?"

"..." si pria tak mengatakan apapun dan segera melumat bibir mungil si wanita

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Ciuman perpisahan..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _.sekali lagi, mereka merasakan perasaan yang membingungkan ini_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hal yang manis_

 _Tapi juga..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Pahit_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Dan dengan berat hati dan seluruh penyesalan di muka bumi, saya nyatakan fanfiction ini**

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

A/N :

Kiranya bakalan jadi one-shot tapi malah ditengah jalan buntu dan akhirnya sampai sinilah hubungan mereka . Saya mempublish fanfiction ini untuk mengetahui apa kesan dan pesan readers saat membaca fic ini (ya, saya tahu ini amburadul) terutama untuk jalan ceritanya, ayolah sudah saya bilang saya masih tak begitu mengerti bagaimana jalan cerita NARUTO seutuhnya (seperti bagaimaana hubungan Senju dan Uchiha, bagaimana adik Madara mati dsb) . Jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Yaa..saya membuang setting aslinya dan membuatnya seenak jidat di sini :p

Saya harap ada review. Yang tersusun dari kritk dan saran. Ya! Saya butuh keduanya...

THX FOR READING !

Dan spesial untuk Akira-san :

Mengecewakan ? hahahaha saya benar-benar minta di saat _bolong_ begini memang kepala ini memang minta di penggal /eh jangan ekstrim tuh/ baiklah dipukul. Ya, semoga masih bisa menambah asupannya yaa~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : maaf atas keterlambatan chapter ini...

Kupikir aku akan segera meng-update Chapter ini sebelum tahun baru tapi maa... terlambat huh.

Dan...

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya : ) ternayata banyak yang mendukukung fic ini hahaha saya sangat terharu membacanya /usap air mata/. Saya masih tak menyangka fic Naruto saya akan menjadi pairing HashiMada tapi saya juga sangat menyukai ide cerita ini...

ENJOY!...

* * *

 _ **PERTEMUANKU DENGAN DEWI KEMATIAN**_

 _ **DaN**_

 _ **CERAMAH SUCINYA**_

SEMINGGU SETELAH PERNIKAHAN MADARA...

Seperti biasanya pagi-pagi sekali sebelum suaminya bangun, Madara bangun terlebih dahulu untuk menyerami bunga-bunga kesayangannya. Bunga Lliy putih dan merah menghiasi halaman rumah barunya, setelah dia dan Hikaku benar-benar telah terhubung dengan pernikahan yang semua orang tahu, ia menjadi sering tanpa sadar menangis memandang bunga-bunga indah itu sendirian

"bukannya...aku sendiri yang menyerah?" gumamnya seraya mengusap air matanya lalu tersenyum simpul punuh kesedihan "a..aku tidak menyesalinya bukan?"

Setelah selesai menyirami bunga dan menenangkan dirinya, ia menuju ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan. Lalu setelah itu suaminya akan bangun karena mencium bau masakannya

Ini adalah kehidupan yang selalu diidamkan oleh wanita yang sudah dewasa dan matang. Menikah lalu memiliki anak, mempunyai suami yang baik, rumah besar yang tenang , benar-benar kehidupan yang damai. Wanita lain bisa iri pada kehidupannya yang mapan ini tapi dia juga boleh iri pada wanita lain yang bisa menikahi pria yang dicintainya

OXO

"kau percaya pada kehidupan selanjutnya?"

"!?"

Hari ini juga Madara ke pasar, untuk membeli kebutuhannya. Dalam perjalanan pulang ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis muda yang rupawan namun juga terlihat mengerikan. Madara menggengam erat tas anyamannya yang berisi penuh barang dengan erat, penuh ketegangan. Ia sedang waspada pada gadis muda di depannya, ia merasa sedang dalam bahaya ketika mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata unggu gadis itu

"ne...kau percaya ada kehidupan selanjutnya?"

Gadis itu mengulangi pertanyaan anehnya lagi sambil tersenyum manis pada Madara yang sedang waspada dan tegang. Merasa heran kenapa Madara tak merespon sedikitpun pada pertanyaannya gadis itu mendekat "jangan takut" katanya **"aku tidak akan membunuhmu"**

Kalimat terakhir tersebut membuat jantung Madara berhenti berdetak untuk sementara waktu, ini seperti waktunya sedang berhenti! Ada apa ini? Di depannya hanya seorang gadis muda yang lebih kecil dan terlihat lemah

Tidak! Gadis itu mungkin bukan manusia, ini dugaan yang bodoh dan gila memang, tapi Madara bisa merasakan aura mengerikan keluar dari gadis itu, seperti ada tangan emosi yang menggengam emosinya, yang memaksanya untuk mengingat sesuatu yang paling menyedihkan dan menakutkan baginya, maka karna itu ia yakin sekali jika gadis itu bukan manusia. Tapi lalu apa?

Selain mata ungu yang gelap mendalam itu, gadis itu memiliki rambut perak dan kulit pucat. Memakai jubah gelap, yang hampir menutupi seluruh kulit pucatnya

"apa maumu?" tanya Madara setelah menghela nafas terpanjang dan terberat dalam hidupnya. Baru kali ini ia mengunakan seluruh pengalaman pertempurannya untuk satu orang, terlebih lagi seorang gadis yang masih sangat muda. Dalam misi tak jarang ia menemui ancaman yang bisa mencabut nyawanya, ia memiliki banyak pengalaman dalam pertempuran nyata!

Tapi tak disangka semuanya akan habis hanya untuk gadis muda di depannya ini, Madara berusaha setenang mungkin hanya untuk sebuah pertanyaan yang berisi dua kata!

"aku hanya bertanya" gadis itu memutar badannya membelakangi Madara yang masih tak bergerak dari tempatnya "mungkin atas dasar kasihan?"

"kasihan? Siapa yang kau kasihani?" Madara mengigit bibirnya sendiri sampai merasa sakit dan agak mengeluarkan darah, dia kesal sudah cukup ia menderita karena takdirnya tidak perlu ia dikasihani gadis cilik yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya "asal kau tahu, aku tak pernah mengasihani diriku sendiri . anggap saja aku adalah makhluk tersial!"

"maaf..maaf, aku lupa meskipun kau membawa bayi di dalam perutmu kau masih seorang ksatria desa ini" gadis itu menoleh ke belakang lalu tersenyum sungkan setelah melihat wajah marah Madara yang tersingung "tapi...aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini—"

"—dalam ajaran Buddha, kita tahu yang nemanya reinkarnasi bukan?"

"lalu? Apa? Kenapa seseorang yang memliki aura mengerikan macam kau mengatakkan sesuatu tentang Buddha?"

"nasibmu yang sekarang adalah buah dari kehidupanmu yang lampau, jika kau ingin kehidupan yang lebih layak dari pada saat ini di kehidupan selanjutnya maka karna itu kau harus banyak berbuat amal Uchiha Madara"

"bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"bahkan aku membaca pikiranmu" jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum sekali lagi membuat Madara merinding setengah mati "sesuai tebakanmu aku bukan manusia tapi jangan pernah berpikir jika aku dewa atau malaikat, aku bukan makhluk sesuci itu. Kau tahu dari auraku, Madara" saat ia memanggil nama Madara sekali lagi ia berhenti tersenyum lalu membuka mata ungu tajamnya, menatap dalam-dalam wanita di depannya

"setidaknya perkenalkan dirimu, monster" kali ini Madara tak membeku di tempat, ia membalas tatapan tajam itu dan diam-diam ia mengeluarkan kunai dari saku belakangnya "apa yang kau inginkan? Kau tidak datang kesini hanya untuk menceramahi seperti kau adalah orang suci bukan"

"tentu tidak, Jika aku adalah seorang yang suci tidak mungkin aku memiliki penampilan yang begini cantik" gadis itu memutar badannya lalu mendekati Madara yang siap menyerang tapi ketika tangan pucat gadis itu mengulur kearahnya, ia diam lebih tepatnya tangan gadis itu lebih cepat darinya

Tangan pucat itu menepuk pelan pundaknya "terdengar tidak adil memang tapi ,aku tidak bisa mengatakan namaku sampai kau kedunia selanjutnya Madara. Karena aku adalah makhluk yang bertugas untuk membawamu ke neraka"

.

.

.

.

.

 _iblis?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Apakah di kehidupan sebelumnya..._

 _Aku berbuat sangat jahat?_

 _Sampai aku harus menerima takdir seperti ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tidak.._

 _Jika aku sejahat itu_

 _Tidak mungkin saat ini aku menjadi seorang manusia dan memiliki kehidupan mewah di rumah Uchiha_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bukan material?_

 _Mental?_

 _Apa dewa sedang menghukumku dengan ujian mental?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

OXO

 _Sementara aku sibuk berkutat dengan pikiranku, gadis itu menghilang entah kemana. Sama sekali tak menimbulkan jejak keberadaannya, seolah dia tidak pernah ada di hadapanku..._

Stress? Mungkin iya...

Akhir-akhir ini ia makan dengan porsi yang sangat kecil, terkadang juga ia melewatkan jam makannya. Setelah bertemu dengan gadis itu, ia pulang lalu duduk dan meletakkan seluruh belanjaan di meja makan. Ia merenung sesekali menghela nafas ketika ingat betapa rindunya ia pada Hashirama

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak disangka waktu cepat berlalu, belum sempat ia memulihkan pikirannya hari sudah menjelang malam. Hikaku sudah kembali dan menemukannya sedang berbaring di atas sofa ruang tamu, wajah Madara pucat terlihat seperti sedang membawa beban yang sangat berat dalam hati maupun pikirannya.

Hikaku tersenyum masam lalu mendekati Madara dan menguncang pelan tubuh lemas istrinya. Madara tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangannya, mungkin tanpa sadar ia ketiduran "ma..maaf, aku lupa menyiapkan makan malam" ucapnya pelan penuh peyesalan

ini hanya makan malam rasanya tak perlu sampai diambil pikir sampai seperti itu bukan? Pikir Hikaku. "naa...beristirahatlah, hari ini aku yang akan masak. Okay?" tapi dia tak membahasnya dan mendorong pelan tubuh istrinya untuk kembali berbaring "kudengar wanita yang sedang hamil memiliki kondisi yang sangat rapuh" katanya seraya tersenyum sebelum menuju ke dapur dan memasak.

Setelah Hikaku benar-bena r menghilang dari hadapannya. Madara melemaskan syaraf-syarafnya dan menyamankan dirinya diatas sofa. Ia menatap langit-langit yang bersinar karena air matanya yang tak terbendung "terima kasih" ucapnya lirih sekali di tutupi isakan pelan

...

"makanlah, itu buruk untuk kesehatanmu dan tentu juga untuk bayimu"

Madara mengangguk lalu mengambil sumpitnya, berlahan ia menggerakannya untuk mengambil lauk di atas piringnya. Hikaku tersenyum kecil saat lauk itu masuk ke mulut istrinya yang dia tahu benar kalau dia tak mencintainya. Dia tahu ketika Madara menyirami bunganya terkadang ia menangis, dia juga jarang makan dan kadang tidak konsen

ia masih belum menyentuh istrinya sendiri, bayi dalam kandungan istrinya juga bukan bayinya. Tapi dia tidak marah dan sabar menanggapi semua ini, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia juga yang menerima wanita yang sedang hamil dan mencintai pria lain, tentu dia tidak akan meyalahkan Madara bukan?

"jika segala sesutu dari dirimu berhubungan dengan Hashirama" mulai Hikaku "seperti perasaanmu padanya, bayinya. tapi setidaknya...bisakah kau hidup untukku?" tanyanya, menatap tajam mata Madara yang setelah mendengarkannya pupil itu membesar "aku menerimamu apa adanya berarti juga menerima dirinya yang memiliki perasaan mendalam pada Hashirama, aku tak memintamu untuk jatuh cinta padaku..." lanjutnya sebelum mengunyah sayurannya "aku juga tak akan merebutmu darinya. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu jadi jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

"..."

cukup lama ruangan itu hening. Hikaku melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan tenang setelah mengatakan semua tentang perasaannya dan itu sangat memalukkan baginya, sedangkan Madara diam memperhatikan suaminya yang ternyata begitu peduli padanya

beberapa detik kemudian, uangan itu di penihi galak tawa dari seseorang, seseorang yang seharian tadi bermuram durja; Madara "pfft...hahaha..kau terlihat meyakinkan Hikaku"

"a..apa!?" seketika itu juga wajah Hikaku merah padam, dia sedang di tertawakan setelah semua perkataannya yang serius dan seharusnya bukan sesuatu yang di tertawakan namun diharukan! "ja,jangan tertawa!"

Setelah meredakan gejolak tawanya Madara menutup mulutnya tapi masih cukup untuk dia mengatakan "maaf, maaf habisnya" pundaknya masih bergetar, ingin melanjutkan tawanya tapi melanjutkan kalimatnya lebih penting dari pada itu "kau selalu bisa membuatku tenang Hikaku, terima kasih. Dan juga, bisa jangan katakan apapun mengenai Hashirama? Karena...aku akan berusaha..."

"..."

"berusaha untuk mencintaimu Hikaku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tentu saja..._

 _Karena tidak mungkin, aku menginginkan sesuatu yang mustahil bukan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seperti..._

 _Sesuatu yang tak bisa kumiliki_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sesuatu yang tak bisa kudapatkan_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan..._

 _Yang sudah dimiliki seseorang_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

To be Continue...

* * *

A/N:

Di sini terlihat lebih ke Hikaku x Madara ya? Maa...kalian bisa melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya di Chapter selanjutnya setelah saya membuat kelanjutannya : ) /entah kenapa di sini kebanyakan kata kelanjutannya/

Aah saya masih senang sekali karena semua review positive mendukung cerita ini : ) dan saya terus menunggu review para readers sekalian meski itu negative

THX FOR READING AND HAPPY NEW YEARS ! (meski telat sehari :p)


	3. Chapter 3

_Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu..._

 _Hikaku..._

Pembicaraan mereka saat makan malam tadi, sekarang membuatnya susah tidur _._ wajah Hikaku masih hangat dan rona merah masih timbul dari kulit wajahnya, Madara tidur di sebelahnya membuat semunya semakin buruk. Sudah berapa hari mereka tidur bersama? Kenapa juga baru sekarang ia merasa gugup?

Ia mencintai Madara, wanita itu adalah cinta pertamanya dan sudah lama juga ia tahu kalau pujaan hatinya itu memiliki Hashirama. Demi Madara ia menjadi pria tersabar di dunia ini, yang paling berlapang dada. Cinta tidaklah harus memiliki yang penting dia bahagia...

Tapi, tak disangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini

Di saat Madara membutuhkan bantuan, dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu; masih lagi menutupi perasaannya yang sebenarnya dari Madara. Itu semua demi pujaan hatinya, jika Madara mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya Hikaku merasa Madara akan menyesal karena telah menjadi wanita terkejam di dunia ini.

Atau mungkin Madara sudah merasa demikian? Maka karna itu ia mengatakan kalau ia akan berusaha mencintainya ?

"entah sebenarnya aku ini membantu atau tidak"

OXO

"kehidupan selanjutnya ?"

Hikaku meletakkan sumpitnya kembali setelah mendengar penjelasan istrinya mengenai kondisi mentalnya yang buruk kemarin

Madara mengangguk pelan sebelum bertanya "apa kau mempercayainya?"

"hmm...tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri. tapi kalau aku... jujur saja aku mempercayainya" Hikaku menghela nafas panjang "maa...tapi, hal seperti itu akan kita ketahui setelah meninggal bukan?" lalu tersenyum simpul pada Madara "jadi...kau percaya ?"

"aku...entahlah, aku tak pernah memikirkannya" Madara membalas senyuman tersebut lalu menunduk, menatap mangkoknya sendiri "gadis kecil itu mistrius"

...

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan, mereka berdua berpisah untuk melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Madara mencuci peralatan makan setelah itu membantu Hikaku yang akan berangkat ke rumah utama Uchiha, entah apa yang di kerjakan di sana tapi Madara pernah mendengar jika Uchiha melakukan sesuatu untuk keamanan desa.

Setelah mendapat ciuman di dahi dari Hikaku dan mengantarkannya sampai ke halaman depan, Madara menghela nafas sambil menatap langit biru tak berawan. Semenjak ia menikah ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dunia ninja, tentu saja, jika bayi di dalam perutnya lahir dia harus menjaganya , dan terlebih lagi tujuan utamanya adalah; menjauh dari Hashirama yang saat ini menjadi Hokage.

"...meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin melihatnya melakukan tugasnya" gumamnya sambil menatap bunga-bunga Lily di halamannya "bagaimana keadaannya ya?"

OXO

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, tanpa di sadari pohon-pohon sakura sudah merontokkan dirinya. Warna bingu bercampur helaian-helain warna merah muda dari bunga sakura yang gugur, sunguh indah sekali. Seperti langit sedang menurunkan hujan ajaib berwarna merah muda

Setiap tahun Hashirama menikmati keindahan ini bersama pujaan hatinya yang saat ini bukan lagi menjadi miliknya, atau lebih tepatnya tak akan pernah di milikinya. Dia berjalan, bersanding dengan wanita berambut merah yang saat ini menjadi sitrinya, Mito.

Berbeda dengan Hikaku, Mito adalah wanita yang tegas dan mantap. Saat Hashirama menceritakan semuanya pada wanita itu, ia diam; menatap Hashirama dengan tatapan geram dan kecewa tapi ia berjanji kebenaran mengenai hubungan Hashirama dan Madara tak akan pernah tersebar, dia berjanji atas nyawanya sendiri. Meskipun berulang kali Hashirama memintanya tak terlalu serius mengenai ini, karena... karena Mito pantas marah bahkan dendam padanya. Wanita mana yang mau di nikahi oleh pria yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya bahkan telah menghamili wanita lain?

"perut Madara semakin membesar" Mito tersenyum pada langit di atas bukan pada suaminya, dari sinar matanya jelas sekali jika wanita itu sebenarnya tak menikmati keindahan alam tapi sedang 'men-setting' suasana hatinya untuk menjadi lebih tenang "kau tak menjenguknya ?"

"aku tak mau bermain dengan api, terutama api 'mu'" jawab Hashirama tersenyum tipis pada istrinya yang jelas sekali menunjukkan rasa 'tidak terima' semenjak ia menceritakan semuanya padanya "aku yakin...jika dia juga tak mau bertemu denganku. Dia pensiun lalu melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang istri"

"aku tak pernah melarangmu untuk bertemu dengannya lho" Mito meliriknya sambil cemberut "tapi aku melarangmu untuk melakukan hal bodoh. Seperti berhubungan lagi dengannya atau kabur bersama"

"dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama sebelum kami terpisah" Hashirama tertawa garing lalu menepuk pelan pundak istrinya "kau tahu, kau bisa mencari pria lain"

"seolah ada yang bisa menggantikan seorang Hashirama Senju" Mito menghela nafas tapi ia tak menolak sentuhan Hashirama "kau bodoh tapi kau kuat dan baik... aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa..."

 _Bagaimana bisa aku memaafkanmu berkali-kali..._

 _Meskipun sudah banyak bekas sayatan yang tertoreh di dalam hatiku_

TBC

* * *

AN:

Baiklah, saya tahu Chapter kali ini pendek. Ini hanya menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan Mito dan Hikaku mengenai Madara dan Hashirama.

Mereka semua mencintai orang yang salah huh, semuanya seperti salah kancing.T^T

Maa ...dan mengenai review. Saya heran di sana tulisannya (review: 6) tapi kok saya buka isinya Cuma 4 ya? Ada yang tahu gak kenapa itu?

THX FOR READING : )


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Hi! Akhirnya saya update juga, **maaf** ya lama untuk membuatnya. Tenang saja Fic ini belum mati kok. Berterima kasih pada **Kardia** **Es** **Scorpio** dia PM saya lho, kalau gak di PM saya bisa lupa _sak plengan_ kalau saya harus update.

Ya sudahlah kalian bisa kembali menikmati Fic yang Pairingnya Gaje ini. Maksudnya katanya Main Pair :HashiMada, tapi ceritanya yang nongol HikaMada ama Hashi Mito /abaikan yang ini/

 **Anyway Enjoy : )**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sudah berapa lama waktu terus berjalan, ya?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian dengan hati yang di bebani masa lalu yang kelam. Seolah dia sedang mengejar kunang-kunang yang terbang kabur di dalam kegelapan, dia terus mencari jawaban. Apakah sebenarnya dia bahagia?

Dua anak kembar non-identik— laki-laki dan perempuan— tidur diatas sofa. Mereka masih bayi berumur setahun. Ya! Itu anak Madara dan juga...Hashirama. Tapi, kalian tahu? Hikaku sangat menyayangi keduanya. Seolah pria itu tidak tahu kalau istrinya melahirkan dua orang anak, tapi **bukan** miliknya.

Madara menghampiri kedua bayinya, dia tersenyum hangat pada pemandangan manis di depannya. Kedua anaknya tidur lelap setelah bermain. Keduanya saling berpelukan, nampak nyaman sekali tidur diatas sofa. Namun si ibu tidak bisa membiarkannya, bisa saja nanti mereka masuk angin. Dan Hikaku akan mengomel nantinya, ingat? Ayah mereka sangat sayang pada mereka sampai bisa mengomel pada Madara jika sesuatu terjadi pada kedua anak kembar tersebut.

 **...**

" _Ma—Madara! Kau baik-baik saja?" Hikaku membelai wajah pucat istrinya yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Wanita yang baru saja melahirkan tersebut tersenyum pada suaminya "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya lirih dan lemah, rasa sakit masih belum sepenuhnya hilang "Yang...yang lebih penting lagi, anakku...dan juga anakmu"_

 _Hikaku mengangguk mantap "Mereka kembar," ujarnya lembut lalu mengecup dahi Madara "perempaun dan laki-laki" pria itu nampak bersemangat, membuat wanita yang sudah melakukan tugasnya gembira meski saat ini tak bisa ditunjukannya dengan sepenuh hati karena rasa nyeri disana-sini. "Kau beri nama mereka, Hikaku" minta Madara. Dan itu langsung ditolak oleh sang suami "Tidak. Mereka anakmu dan juga anakku..secara resmi. Berarti kita akan mendiskusikan ini bersama"_

 _Berlahan Madara mengeleng "Maka karna itu, aku minta kau memberi nama mereka. Karena kau ayah mereka...anggap saja kau menolongku, karena aku sama sekali tidak punya ide"_

 _Hikaku mengalihkan pendangannya ke kedua bayi yang tidur disebelah istrinya. Keduanya kembar. Si kembar tersebut anak Madara dan juga sang Hokakge, Hashirama. Jelas bukan miliknya. Dia tahu apa maksud Madara memberinya hak untuk memberi anak-anak itu nama "Dengar, setelah kau pulih kita baru bicarakan," ujar Hikaku halus "Pemberian nama bukan berarti 'tanda' untuk_ _ **memiliki**_ _mereka, Madara" dia tahu, kalau sebenarnya Madara masih merasa bersalah karena telah memberinya anak, tapi bukan dari darah dan dagingnya. Karena itu dia memberi hak ini..._

" _...aku ingin sesuatu Hikaku," Madara mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengusap pipi Hikaku "Aku_ _ **ingin**_ _kau memberiku sesuatu. Yaitu nama untuk kedua anakku," manik gelap wanita itu menatap tepat manik pria pasangan hidupnya "Aku memberikan mereka padamu, sekarang kau harus memberikan nama mereka padaku, sebagai balasan"_

 _Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Hikaku mengangguk setuju. Dia diam, menunduk ,dan terkadang mengetukkan kakinya. Dia benar-benar ragu dan gugup sekarang. Memberi nama? Ini tugas yang berat, kau tahu? Nama yang akan dipilih sang ayah ini akan menempel pada si kembar seumur hidup!. Lebih baik dia memilih nama yang bermakna dan juga enak didengar dan diucapkan._

Ini hal yang diberikannya untuk Madara, wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Jadi dia akan _memberi_ sesuatu untuk istrinya tersebut.

 _Terlintas dipikirannya tentang semua yang telah terjadi. Dia ingat bagaimana sedihnya Madara dengan takdir yang dijalaninya. Wanita itu selalu butuh 'kehangatan' dan juga 'kepercayaan'. Tahu maksudnya? Itu berarti seorang kekasih yang_ _ **sebenarnya**_ _dalam kasus ini kekasih tersebut adalah ;Hashirama._

Dan Hikaku menemukan sisi terang dari hubungan Hashirama dan Madara yang siapapun pikir sangat gelap gulita. Pria yang sekarang menjadi Hokage itu telah meninggalkan sesuatu pada Madara yaitu kedua anak itu agar selalu melindunginya. Dengan kata lain, kedua anak itu adalah 'semangat' dan 'cinta' Hashirama.

Duh, bagaimana bisa Hikaku berpikir sejauh itu pada sebuah ikatan hubungan sepasang kekasih?. Dia bukan pria romantis, apalagi bijaksana. Tapi semua pikiran itu keluar begitu saja, hanya untuk Madara!. Apa-apaan ini? Ini seperti dia sudah meletakkan hidupnya pada Madara yang sepertinya tak akan pernah mencintainya meskipun wanita tersebut telah berusaha semaksimalnya.

Uchiha Hikaku benar-benar tolol...

" _..._ _ **Atsuko**_ _dan_ _ **Rai**_ _," Hikaku menyebutkannya "Anak perempuan Atsuko dan anak laki-laki Rai, bagaimana Madara?" tanyanya penuh harap jika kedua pilihannya bagus._

Atsuko adalah anak yang membawa kehangatan, dan Rai adalah kepercayaan. Kedua kata tersebut yang paling cocok mendampingi Madara.

" _Dengar?, ayah kalian memberi nama kalian. Nama yang indah untuk kalian," Madara berbicara pada si kembar dengan halus dan keibuan "Atsuko-chan dan Rai-kun..."_

OXO

"Aku pulang..." Hikaku masuk kedalam rumah. Wajahnya berseri ketika kedua anaknya menghampirinya dan mengangkat tangannya untuk minta digendong " _Dada_ _puyang_!" seru keduanya bersamaan. Hikaku tertawa pada kemanisan mereka "Hahaha...iya-iya papa pulang" dia mengendong mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Aroma makan malam mengelitik perut dan hidungnya, segera ia mengintip dapur "Apa yang kau masak?" tanyanya.

"Oh! Kau sudah pulang" Madara menoleh sebelum kembali menghadap kompor "Aku membuat Kare dan bubur untuk anak-anak," jawabnya "Sebentar lagi siap. Bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu? Air panas sudah siap" tambahnya.

"Baiklah" balas Hikaku lalu menurunkan kedua anaknya diatas sofa "Papa mandi dulu ya"

...

 _Waktu akan terus berlalu. Bukan seperti seekor Cheetah yang berlari dengan cepat, melainkan seperti sebuah bunga yang mengikuti arus sungai. Entah alirannya cepat atau lambat tapi tetap kau akan mengikuti arus tersebut dan berakhir di laut._

 _Apakah takdir sekejam itu? Mengharuskan kita mengikutinya selalu?. Lalu untuk apa dibangun kuil-kuil untuk berdoa?. Apakah tak ada satupun yang ingin mengabulkan permintaan kecil dari seorang bocah?_

"Apa itu takdir? Lalu apa itu kenyataan?"

Gadis kecil misterius yang pernah ditemui Madara bergumam sesuatu. Bola matanya yang tajam melihat rumah, yang merupakan sarang keluarga bahagia.

"Terkadang manusia tidak begitu mengerti perbedaan keduanya," ujarnya sendiri di tengah malam. Diatas pohon, dia duduk dengan kedua kakinya yang menggantung "Lalu apa perbedaan antara mimpi dan khayalan?"

"Kuismu semakin konyol," suara berat dari seorang pria memecahkan keheningan yang dibuat beberapa detik yang lalu "Kurasa hanya orang tolol saja yang bisa menjawabnya"

Gadis itu menjatuhkan badannya namun mengkaitkan kakinya ke dahan, membuatnya bergelantungan dengan kepala di bawah. Dia bisa menemukan sosok pria yang berdiri, bersandar di batang "Tolol yang kau maksud adalah bijaksana," balas gadis itu "Apalagi, bukannya kau salah satu jenis orang 'tolol' itu?. Kenapa tidak kau berusaha menjawabnya?"

"Meh...ini hanya seperti kerumitan yang dibuat manusia. Saat kau ingin berlari, berlarilah. Saat kau ingin berjalan, berjalanlah," jawab si pria "Terkadang malah mereka lupa bagaimana cara berlari dan berjalan, lebih buruk lagi kalau lupa untuk merangkak"

Gadis itu terkekeh geli "Kalau begitu, lebih baik dia ingat bagaimana cara untuk tidur. Dia perlu beristirahat," katanya antusias "Aku mengerti maksudmu"

...

Hashirama dan Mito, mereka berdua telah mendengar kabar jika Atsuko dan Rai sudah berumur setahun. Rasanya waktu cepat berlalu, _benar-benar_ cepat. Perasaan Hashirama campur aduk. Dia senang Madara telah melahirkan dengan selamat bahkan sampai merwat anak-anak tersebut sampai sebesar itu,tapi dia kecewa karena dia bukanlah pria yang dipanggil 'ayah' oleh keduanya.

Mereka sendiri masih belum di karuniai anak. Tentu saja, ini hanya masalah waktu. Dan waktu yang akan berlalu akan menjadi waktu yang paling menyebalkan bagi mereka berdua. Karena hubungan mereka yang _buruk_ dalam arti sangat _rumit_ karena cerita masa lalu **dan** celoteh orang-orang yang ingin mereka memiliki anak.

"Beristirahatlah," suara Mito terdengar diikuti dengan suara geseran pintu kayu "Sampai kapan kau mengacak-acak dokumen-dokumen itu?". Wanita itu mendekati suaminya lalu berdiri di belakangnya, seperti biasa ruang kerja si Hokage pertama berantakan. Kertas dan buku-buku tebal ada disana-sini. Belum lagi dengan tetesan tinta dan gulungan yang bergelinding kemana-mana. Bisa saja seseorang menginjaknya dan terpeleset karenanya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu cemas sekarang?"

Hashirama menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis pada istrinya "Dunia kesehatan" jawabnya membuat wanita berambut merah tersebut menaikkan kedua alisnya. Mito mendekat dan berusaha membaca tulisan di kertas. Dia menutup mulutnya dan wajahnya mulai pucat "Penyakit menular? Apakah—"

"Tenang saja," Hashirama menyela "Belum sampai kemari, tapi tidak tahu kalau...suatu saat"

Tentu ini masih masalah besar. Penyakit yang dimaksud berasal dari sumur di desa kecil sebelah, bagaimana jika itu menulari air di sini?

Mito membeku dalam pembayangannya sendiri. Rasanya ngeri, jika memang wabah itu sampai ke Konoha, apakah mereka bisa melaluinya? Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? "Yah...kita harus melakukan sesuatu," Hashirama mengelus punggung istrinya "Besok sebuah tim akan menyelidiki sumbernya"

"...bodoh, kenapa tidak kau ceritakan padaku?...masalah ini bisa fatal, dan kau tidak bisa memikirkannya sendirian," Mito menghela nafas panjang " Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu mengurusi beberapa hal. Dan pastikan penduduk mengetahui masalah ini"

Hashirama mengangguk, sudah terbiasa dengan nada memerintah istrinya "Terima kasih, kau membantuku. Tapi...jika ini perbuatan suatu kelompok"

Belum sempat suaminya berkata. Mita menyelanya "Aku tidak selemah itu. Dan sebaiknya kau beristirahat, Konoha tidak akan hancur selama sehari, hahaha kecuali jika rubah ekor sembilan keluar"

Hashirama tersenyum lalu berdiri dari tempatnya. Mereka berdua bersamaan menuju kamar lalu tidur.

OXO

Tidak seperti biasanya suasana pasar terasa keruh. Biasanya tempat ini akan dipenuhi galak tawa antara penjual dan pembeli, mereka memang mengobrol tentang cerahnya hari ini atau bagusnya panen tahun ini. Tapi kali ini tidak, topik yang mereka bicarakan terdengar buruk dan mungkin bisa menghancurkan desa ini. Madara mendengarnya, saat ini dia mengerutkan dahinya sambil mengigit ujung jempolnya—kebiasaannya saat berpikir—penjual sayur di depannya juga terlihat cemas "Tuan Hokage dan kelompoknya akan menuju sumur itu hari ini," katanya memberitahu "Semoga saja mereka mengetahui penyebab dan obatnya"

"Tentu wabah penyakit bukan musuh yang bisa dilawan dengan mudah," Madara mengangguk "Jadi...kapan informasi ini menyebar?" tanyanya. Sungguh, bahkan Hikaku tidak mengatakan apapun kemarin. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa informasi berjalan dengan lambat? Apakah Hashirama sudah menyimpan kabar ini sendirian untuk beberapa waktu?...

"Pagi ini. Seorang utusan memberitahu dan kami menyebarkannya sekarang"

Jika seperti itu, dia pasti sudah gila!. Tapi, sebaiknya percaya pada Hokage saja ada kemungkinan jika Hashirama juga telat mengetahuinya dan baru bisa menyebarkannya pagi ini.

Menghela nafas, Madara mengangguk sekali lagi "Begitu," untuk sesaat dia tertegun lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya "Semoga Konoha tetap damai dan bisa melewati ini"

"Semoga begitu..."

...

Sesampainya di rumah Madara menemukan Hikaku yang memasukan kepalanya kedalam sumur rumah mereka. Pemandangan yang konyol tapi dia tahu apa yang dilakukan suaminya, memeriksa air.

"Pasti kau sudah mendengarnya" Madara berdiri di sebelah Hikaku lalu juga ikutan memeriksa ke dalam. Hikaku berdehem, lalu berhenti memeriksa "Orang-orang sedang meributkannya" katanya.

"Kita tidak tahu kalau air ini baik-baik saja. Aku takut kalau Atsuko dan Rai meminumnya lalu ternyata..." Madara bergumam, ini sudah menjadi beban barunya sekarang

"Kita memang berbagi satu mata air dengan desa sebelah...tapi bukannya aneh kalau mereka terkena sedangkan kita tidak?"

 _Desa sebelah_ yang dimaksud adalah desa kecil atau bahkan kau tidak pantas untuk menyebut tempat itu sebagai sebuah desa. Pemukiman tersebut hanya berisi 10 keluarga dan mereka masih membutuhkan jasa Konoha, dalam berbagai hal. Seperti keamanan, dan makanan. Terletak di di timur-Konoha.

"Mungkin saja kita _belum_ terkena," balas Madara sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada "Atau mungkin penyakit tersebut belum terlihat..."

"Terlalu negatif," Hikaku mengalihkn pandangannya ke taman bunga milik istrinya "Tapi...itu memang kemungkinan terburuknya"

OXO

"Masalah ini membuatku takut meminum air," keluh Mito sambil menyentuh pipinya sendiri dengan anggun "Dan yang paling membuat kesal, kita tidak bisa **tidak** minum air" ocehnya sambil memberi suaminya yang akan melakukan perjalanan sebotol besar air. Hashirama tertawa "Hahaha...setidaknya aku tidak mau meminum air disana" balasnya, menerima botol pemberian istrinya "Jaga dirimu, Mito" lalu memberi kecupan sampai jumpa di pipi.

Wajah wanita itu memerah tapi ditutupinya dengan wajah sok sewot "Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Sana!, bukannya kelompokmu sudah menunggumu?"

Mito manis seperti ini, seandainya Hashirama bisa mencintai wanita itu seperti adanya dia mencintai Madara...ini tidak akan sesakit ini. "Ah dan juga, bisa kau melakukan sesuatu untukku?" tanya si suami dengan tatapan serius kali ini. Istrinya mengangguk lalu membiarkannya berbisik.

"Baiklah...aku akan mencarinya"

"Kudengar dia baik, pasti dia akan membantu kita"

 **To be continue**

* * *

 **A/N:**

G'mana tambah baik gak tulisannya? Biasa aja ya? Cuma tambah teliti doang kok biar gak ada Typo kaya sebelumnya tapi kalau masih ada ya **maaf...**

 **Thank You for Reading : )**


End file.
